


. : Silence : .

by NightHaze



Series: angsty series? (lmao I need a better name) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keijo/Bokuto Koutarou Angst, LOL I still don't know any tags, M/M, Rip my life, but idfc :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaze/pseuds/NightHaze
Summary: yyaaay?So these two, Silence and Shadows are different from Flash, especially the way that they're structured. I'm sure you can probably tell by the first chapter that they will be different, and I won't be telling this from first person, but rather third person. I don't know why I have this explanation here in Silence rather than on Shadows, as that's the second work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yyaaay?
> 
> So these two, Silence and Shadows are different from Flash, especially the way that they're structured. I'm sure you can probably tell by the first chapter that they will be different, and I won't be telling this from first person, but rather third person. I don't know why I have this explanation here in Silence rather than on Shadows, as that's the second work.

I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long.  
I've been quiet for too long  
I've been quite for too long

~^~^~^~^~^~

It's not like I can help it, though.  



	2. Hush

_Hush little baby don't say a word._

It had all happened so suddenly.

One had shoved the other out of the way, taking the impact himself. It killed him, and left the other one devastated.

_It should have been me, it should have been me._

That was a phrase chanted over and over again, on the brink of hysteria. 

Had he been paying attention?

Yes.... and no.

Why hadn't he been paying attention? Well, that was a different story.


End file.
